Vulnerable
by Sec8
Summary: A young teen is taken to the world of Remnant after taking serious injury's. Very weak and scared he must rely on team RWBY to help him. But they cant always be there for him. Realistic self-insert and my first fanfic so please enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

FREEDOM, my final thoughts as I leave my school for summer I had just finished up my freshmen year and I am ready to kickback relax and do nothing. Personally I was excited since roosterteeth was about to release the first episode of Rwby's Second volume which looked amazing from the trailer they uploaded. But first let's discuss me, hello names Parker I'm 15 years old and standing 6'2 I am fairly skinny with a little bit of muscle on me. I have short brown hair with light blue eyes that are starting to fade silver right now they're silver with a small blue tint to them. Ironically my hair is also starting to get grey strands and I have almost no facial hair. Currently I am wearing a black zip-up hoodie with ruby's symbol on the back along with dark jeans and black shoes. Alright now back to my journey to my lovely couch which I rest upon with a bag of chips by my side.

As I'm walking along I notice something in the trees (our schools near a forest) it looked a lot like fighting. I start to weave through the trees hoping to see what was really happing and as I draw nearer I begin to hear sounds like slashing, roaring, and gunshots. I begin to sprint and begin to see a clearing with and person in red with a giant scythe and a black….Wolf? I guess but I don't remember seeing wolves with giant claws and standing on two legs. I immediately froze when I realized that the giant wolf was actually a Beowulf from Rwby and that means the person in red was Ruby Rose.

My brain went into overdrive trying to think of any possibility of how this was happening time displacement, dimensional gateway, TIME TRAVEL (it's possible). I quickly snapped back into reality when I heard a low growl come from behind me I shuddered with fear a slowly turned around and saw a Beowulf standing right behind me. I whimpered in fear as it rose its claw then it swung. I closed my eyes waiting for the end to come instead I was knocked back by a sudden explosion. I passed out before I hit the ground.

* * *

**Later**

I slowly opened my eyes groaning as the sun blinded me. I started to get up but realized that was a bad move because I felt a sharp pain in my side. When I looked down I noticed my stomach was wrapped in bandages. As I looked around I noticed I was lying in a bed I started thinking I was found after that explosion. But as I looked around that this wasn't a hospital room it actually looked a lot like a dorm from college.

After scanning the room I finally decided to though out the pain and get up. When I touched the ground I started to lose my balance and almost fell flat on my face. Luckily I was able to catch myself and started to walk towards the bathroom but right as I reached the door I heard voice behind

"Hey he's alive"

A/N:** Well what did you guys think? Please remember to review this I'm very new to this and right now I need some help so don't worry about hurting me. Also let me know if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow Beauty

**Chapter 2: Yellow Beauty**

I slowly turned around, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Sadly I was wrong, standing right behind me in person was none other than Yang Xiao-Long ruby's sister. I was now facing her I stood over her by one or two inches and I was thankful for that since she looked so tall on the show and the last thing I needed was someone looking down on me. She was wearing her regular outfit which was pretty revealing.

"You gonna say something" Yang finally said

That snapped me out of my daze. I answered

"Yes"

"Funny"

"I think so to" I said with a grin

"Big talk for a guy who slept for two days"

"I call it a power nap"

Yang and I stared at each other for a little bit before I finally spoke up.

"So what happened?"

"You were knocked out after an explosion"

"What caused it?"

"Ruby did, she saw you were in danger and took a quick shot at the ground in front of you causing you to pass out when she killed the wolf she took back here to get patched up" Yang said with a little grin on her face.

"And where is here exactly" I asked

Yang looked at me like I was a complete Idiot

"Are you serious?"

"Well if I had to guess I'm currently on the world of Remmnant in the kingdom of Vale at Beacon academy" I answered.

Yang sighed she looked relived that she didn't have to explain everything to me.

"Also have you started your second semester here yet?"

"No we haven't"

"Great now I know I can talk freely about Blake being a Faunus to yo-"

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach come and go real quick I was then crabbed by my hoodie. I looked up and saw Yang aim her fist at me

"Who told you that" Yang said with anger radiating from her

I began to panic trying to think of a way out of this but after a few seconds my mind began to relax and I took a deep breath. I had to be careful with what I say since it could decide whether or not my skull will be intact.

"Aright I tell you everything just please lower your fist" I said a little too hopeful at the end.

Yang grunted and slowly lowered her hand but kept her grip

"Ok It's pretty obvious that I'm not from this world and I need to find a way to get back but please don't tell anyone, I'm sure Ruby already knows so you can tell Weiss and Blake"

Yang seemed to glare at me even harder if it was even possible

"That didn't answer my question" Yang growled

"Ah that you see in my world you are not real you and everything else are on a web series known as RWBY and it follows your adventures throughout your time at beacon including the time at the docks which is how I knew Blake was a Faunus"

Her grip seemed to loosen to my relief I began to relax a little but not too much.

"Would it help if I said your hair looks great both in person and on the show" I said hoping to ease the tension between us

She smiled and said "Yes it does help"

I let out a sigh of relief as she released her grip but I quickly tensed up when she spoke

"Now can I ask you a question?"

I quickly nodded thinking of answers to any questions I could think of.

"Do you like Ruby" she said with a sly grin

I started to feel my face heat up I responded quickly

"Wh-Where did this come from?"

Her grin started to grow

"Not that way idiot I just saw your hoodie and thought she was one of your favorite characters on the show so… is she"

I started to relax letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding

"Yes she is one of my favorite characters"

We sat there for a little bit staring at each other. I started thinking if this was really happening or just a really realistic dream because honestly couldn't tell. About a minute later the silence became unbearable and I had to break it.

"So…. Do you know when the others get back?"

Yang quickly responded almost out of haste really

"Nope"

Just as she said that we heard the door open and a girl with a red cloak walked in.

* * *

** A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter they really helped. This was my first time using conversation in a story so please let me know what i did wrong. Please review and tell me if i should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Girl in Red

Yang and I stood there in silence as the girl walked in and shut the door. I knew it was Ruby because of her giant red hood also because of the red tips in her black hair. She finally turned around to see her sister with the guy she barley knew but saved.

"Uh hi" Ruby said shyly

"Hey Sis this is… uh" Yang pondered for a min "Crap what is your name"

"It's Parker," I answered rather quickly hoping this awkward silence would pass.

We stood there for a few minutes before Ruby spoke up

"So… how you feeling"? Ruby asked hoping to break the silence.

I looked down to see my stomach and half my chest wrapped up in bandages along with my arm covered in scratches and the other in patches.

"Well I'm just happy I didn't break both arms since I like to use my hands for things"

Ruby smiled guess she was happy that she didn't completely destroy my body but it felt pretty close to that. I silence began to disappear after that we all sat down on the beds, I sat on Weiss's while Ruby and Yang sat on Blake's. They began asking me questions mainly about me such as where did I come from, what do I do you know normal stuff you ask a complete stranger who just woke up from an explosion. I'm kinda surprised I don't have amnesia from that now that I think about it. A good two hours passed before I saw the sun beginning to set in the window.

I spoke up "Hey do you guys know when Blake and Weiss are coming back I asked earlier but never got a clear answer"?

Ruby immediately answered, "Blake and Weiss had been assigned to patrol the forest for a few days, they left earlier this week and shouldn't be back for a few more days"

I was glad to know when I get to meet them and explain my situation "Well what should we do until then" I asked

"Well first" Yang started "We're gonna have some fun" Yang smiled as Ruby let out a yeah "Tomorrow" Yang finished

I had to hold back a laugh as Ruby looked like she had her dreams crushed. Yang noticed this and began to laugh herself I soon joined in. Ruby hung her head in shame. I gave her a pat on the back before I spoke

"So where am I going to sleep"?

Yang began thinking "Well you should probably take Blake's bed since Weiss's would kill you if she found out she used your bed"

"Well that sounds lovely"

I sat down on the bed and began to lift the covers and get situated underneath. I could feel the bed beginning to shake as Yang climbed up to her bed. She had already dressed into her nightwear, which was rather "revealing" to say the least.

* * *

_The next day_

Normally I would sleep until noon but today was different you know why. Because a certain girl in red would not allow it and I slowly opened my eyes due to the pain since Ruby was currently shaking me awake.

"Ruby you know that hurts right" I said

Ruby immediately stopped after that and jumped to get off she then stood straight up with a sad look

"Sorry"

I sighed "it's fine just please don't do it again"

I slowly got up due to the extra pain Ruby had caused me from shaking me violently.

After getting dressed into my now clean clothes I went to go eat. But something got in the way of that

Yang put her hand to stop me "You aren't eating until you smell as good as the food"

I came up with a good comeback real quick "Well then I guess I'm ready"

She slugged me in the arm then pointed to the bathroom "Shower. Now"

I sighed and started walking back towards the bathroom. I quickly got undressed and hopped into the now running shower and it felt amazing as the hot water ran down my back.

A good ten minutes passed before I decided to get out. I grabbed a towel and began to dry off. As I was drying my arms I heard a click behind me, I quickly lowered the towel to "cover" and turned my head back to see who it was.

"Yes"? I asked hoping to get an answer from the other end. I figured it would be Yang telling me to hurry up and get ready again.

Much to my surprise It was Ruby who answered "Hey Yang and I are going to be at the dock, do you know where that is"?

"Yeah I think I have a good idea where it is, thanks for telling me I'll see you there"

I waited for the door to shut before I began to start drying off again

"That was weird," I muttered

_Fast Forward the amount of time it takes a guy to get ready_

I zipped up my hoodie and rolled up my sleeves before walking out. After stepping outside the door I decided it would be best to head towards the entrance since most students arrived there.

I took me a good five minutes since it I have a good sense of direction plus I remembered most of the interior from the show. However I was stopped when I ran into a certain member of team CRDL.

"Hey, where do you think your going" Cardin asked in his regular cocky tone.

"Off to the launch pad. I'm heading off to the town for the day" I replied in my rather bland tone

"Are you now"? He asked in a annoying tone

"Yes I am now if you'll excuse me, asshole" I smiled after that and walked however a hand on my shoulder followed by a violent twist then a fist aimed for my face.

"Now before you decide to smash this handsome face consider the following" I still held my smile but its hard to do that when someone's about to punch you "I am going to town with Ruby and Yang so if you don't want to get your ass handed to you I suggest you lower the small feminine hand you have there"

Cardin looked like his head was going to explode but he let out a quick grunt and let go which I was rather happy about since I could now feel my shoulder. He then stalked off with the rest of his team behind him each giving me dirty looks as they turned and I just stood there smiling.

I reach the dock with no more roadblocks thankfully. When I got there I started looking for a gold mane and a red hood. I didn't have to look far since they were the only ones there and headed my way over to them.

Yang was the first to ask, "What took you so long"?

"Well I had a run in with Cardin and now my shoulder hurts even more" I responded

"Well at least you're okay, so lets get going" Ruby spoke with excitement.

I gave out a little chuckle and followed them onto the ship.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what did you guys think. Sorry about the long wait, school takes a lot of focus so I won't be able to post regularly. Anyways let me know if I should continue or not and if the stores any good. Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Town

As I stepped onto the ship I amazed. It was almost like a lobby for a cruise that you see in commercials. I was so caught up in the place that I didn't notice Yang and Ruby were already walking ahead of me so I started to catch up to them. It was easy since I was so tall compared to them like Neptune is to Yang.

Speaking of which "Hey Yang where are we going"? I asked

She spoke "Were heading towards the front so we can get a view of the entire city as we come in"

"Oh, cool"

When we got to our window the sight before me once again memorized me, but this wasn't because of a man made structure. It was because of Mother Nature herself. Standing before me was high cliffs with waterfalls coming down over the top; pine trees lined the top with the occasional bird coming out due to the sound of the coming ships flying by. As I looked towards the sun I could see birds forming their shadows as they flew under it with the summer heat beating down on them.

I started to think of what I was missing at home. These thoughts were quickly jerked away from me when Yang gave me a little shove causing me to become unbalanced nearly slamming my face in the window.

"You guys are really rude to someone who's injured" I gave them a glare

Yang simply laughed, "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself you were practically dozing off with your eyes open, so I decided to wake you up"

This entire time Ruby was trying to suppress a laugh but failing miserably. She was starting to breath heavily out her little nose it little burst.

I built in this "Hey Ruby, you gonna live"? I asked rather sarcastically

She responded after breaking out into full laughter

"Probably not" She completely lost it after that

I had no idea it was that funny but Yang was laughing along with her but not as hard. This went on for a while almost until we hit the city. They eventually stopped and I just stared at them with an evil look like I was going to get back at them. Yang saw this and knew what it meant and started shaking her head no as in I'll never get a chance. We talked a bit before we reached the city and got off. They told me we were heading towards the town center where all the shops and restaurants are.

After a little sightseeing that was on the way there. When we reached the center it was almost like the ship, man-made but beautiful at the same time. It seemed like any other place but it was bustling with people. Children playing with their friends or walking with their parents, Businessmen in formal attire walking to work or just entering a coffee shop, and students with bags talking with each other, some with books out.

"Am I going to have to shove you again" Yang spoke behind me

"Please don't"

Yang just smiled and started walking so I began to follow her with Ruby tailing behind me.

Yang led us to a small café near the center of town. It was a cozy looking place with double doors and a small patio for people who wanted to sit outside. It had a little sign that read "A Second Home". It was an odd name but I imagine it grows on you as you see it more often. As we started nearing the door Yang went ahead and opened the door for us.

"For the Lady" She said

I knew there was a catch to this since it's Yang of course so I stepped to the side and gestured to Ruby to go first. She had a confused look on her face and looked at Yang then back to me real quick then just shrugged and went on in. I smiled to Yang and followed her.

We sat down at one of the tables by the window. When we finally got situated a waitress came over and gave us menus and asked us what we want to drink. I asked for water since I didn't know if they sold soda or not. Yang ordered the same while Ruby ordered milk. I thought back to the first few episodes where she said her famous quote of "I don't need people to grow up, I drink milk". I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Hey watch a thinking about"? The voice came from Ruby she must have saw me daydreaming.

"Oh, nothing important"

Yang and Ruby began talking to each other from then on until we got asked what we wanted to eat. I wasn't hungry at the time but might as well get something to eat since I need the energy to heal. Come to think of it I haven't really felt any pain since I woke up. They must have used a type of morphine, probably used dust that worked just like a persons aura. I decided on some pancakes with a side of bacon cause who doesn't love bacon.

After we got our food we dug in and can I say that was the best damn bacon I've ever had and I've had good bacon. After Yang paid we started walking around again, looking for something to do. I started spacing out a bit then I looked to where we were going and saw it was a clothing store.

"Hey Yang what are doing here"? I asked

"We need to get you some new clothes, that hoodie wont last you very long and the shirts barely lasting on you."

I sighed "Alright"

When I walked in I was surprised, not by how different the clothing was but by how similar it was. I guess It makes sense since civilians in the show usually wear regular clothes. I started looking around trying to find something similar to what I wear at home. Yang and Ruby tried to spark my interest with a few things but I didn't work. I looked towards the back and saw something that I had at home. It was one of those button up shirts that I usually wore with the sleeves up. I grabbed a few Black ones and a few slightly darker black ones along with a few pairs of dark jeans and a black pair of shoes. What I like black. I was thinking about grabbing a hoodie but decided against it since my RWBY hoodie will last a bit longer before I need a new one.

Thankfully Yang paid for everything. I looked to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. Yang said we should head back and started towards the ship. However as we were walking near a bank an explosion rang out and policemen started swarming the area with civilians running off.

Yang and Ruby pulled out their weapons "PARKER GET OUT OF HERE" Yang shouted

I nodded and started running towards the ship. As I was running I looked back to see Yang taking on a group of robbers while Ruby shot at a few who were trying to hit her from behind. Seeing that they were safe at least made me feel a little better but that changed when I felt something pierce my leg I immediately started falling towards the ground. I looked towards my leg and saw a massive blood stain on my jeans right over the shin. I tried to get up but the pain was unbearable. Luckily someone came over a picked me up and began walking towards the dock. I tried to look at their face but couldn't since I was losing a lot of blood from my wound.

We finally reached the ship where the person set me down I heard them call for a doctor. They sounded like a female. I struggled to keep my eyes open but I couldn't soon after that I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Same as usual please review it really helps out and thanks for sticking around. Bye.**


End file.
